


情人 上

by lucille99



Category: KC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucille99/pseuds/lucille99





	情人 上

情人AU  
改动较大  
殖民地爱情  
富家公子卡×落魄移民罗  
罗罗的回忆录，讲述上世纪一战后美洲殖民地的一段难忘的爱情故事，禁不起考据，瞎编的。  
我已经老了，有一天，在一处公共场所的大厅里，一个男人向我走来。他主动介绍自己，对我说：“自你小时候起，我就认识你。人人都说，你年轻时多么美，现在，我特来告诉你，对我来说，现在的你比年轻时更美。那时的你，是美少年的容貌，相比之下，我更爱你现在备受摧残的容颜。 我常常回想这个影象，它如今只存于我的眼里，我从不曾和人谈起。它一直在，无声无息，那么令人惊叹。在我记忆中所有的影像里，只有它让我欢喜，让我愿意承认自己，让我心醉神迷。 很仓促地，我的一生里一切就已经太迟。十八岁的时候就已经太迟了。从十八岁到二十五岁，我的面容朝着我不曾预料的方向发展。我在二十五岁就开始变老。我不知道是不是所有人都这样，我没问过别人。我似乎听人说过这种事情，时间偶尔会在人一生最青春的岁月、最可赞叹的年华，冷不丁捅你一刀。衰老是残忍的。我眼看着我的面容一点点被它侵蚀，五官的比例不复精致，皮肤越来越没不白嫩，眼神愈显悲戚，柔唇不复饱满，额上刻满深纹。我倒并没有被这一切吓到。相反，我观看着衰老如刀在我的颜面上肆虐，兴致盎然，就像读一本书一样。我知道我想的没错，有一天衰老的速度会缓下来，回到它通常的步调上。  
我十七岁回葡萄牙 时认识我的人，两年後再见到十九岁的我，都大为惊讶。这副面容，新的面容，我保持了下来。它就是我的容貌了。当然，仍旧一直在变老，但相比之前，已经算慢了。我的脸蛋被一道道干枯的深纹切割得四分五裂，皮肤也皲裂了。不像某些精致的容颜松垮变形，不是那样，轮廓没变，可材质已经破碎了。我的脸是破碎的脸。 接着和您说什么好呢？  
我十五岁半。 大西洋上，远洋邮轮前行。 影像仿佛定格，穿过整个海面。这片土地上没有四季之分，我们这儿只有一个季节，炎热而单调的季节。这里是地球上一处富饶未开发的炎热地带，没有春天，没有万物更新，没有季节更替。 我那时住在里约的一间公立寄宿学校。食宿都在那，学校里供食宿。但我上课是在校外，在葡萄牙人的学校。我妈是教小学的，她希望她的小儿子读完中学。你嘛，你得把中学读完。对她来说，中学毕业已经足够。从上小学最初的几年开始，我就总听她这般唠叨。我当时绝对想不到，後来我竟能逃掉考中学考试这一关。能让她一直抱有期待，我倒是挺开心的。  
我眼中的母亲，每天都在为她的儿女、为她自己的前途奔走操劳。当终有一天，她再没法子为她的三个儿子谋取远大前程了，就为他们另谋出路，即便是些微不足道的生计也好。不过说起来，儿子们也算是尽到了自己的职责：他们用宝贵的时光，把自己的前途都堵死了。我的小哥哥最後在里约做了个小小的会计。 至于大哥，巴西是没有紫罗兰大学的，所以我们得把他送回葡萄牙深造。他留在葡萄牙好几年，名义上是攻读预科，好考上紫罗兰大学。其实他根本就没那个打算。我妈应该没被他的花招骗到。但她别无选择：必须把儿子和另外两个孩子分开嘛。所以，那几年间，他已经不算是我们家的一份子了。也是大哥不在的几年里，我妈购置了那块租让地。那真是可怕的经历。不过，对于我们这些留下来的孩子来说，总比像《猎手之夜》里那样，在夜里被杀人狂追杀要好一点。 人们常说我显穷相是因为儿时的烈日，我不相信他们。还有人说，儿时的穷困让我思虑早熟，显得老成。不不，不是这样。他们说的是那种饥荒造成的“小老头”，我们不是。我们可没捱过饿。我们是白人的孩子，我们有羞耻心。我们也变卖过家具等动产，但我们没捱过饿，我们有仆役伺候。我们也吃过乌七八糟的东西，没错，水鸟呀，小鳄鱼啊什么的，都吃过，可至少是经过仆役的手端上餐桌的。有时候我们还会拒吃这些乌七八糟的东西，偶尔挑挑食，我们还享受得起。  
是我十八岁的时候，发生了一些事，叫这副面容来临。事情应该是晚上发生的。我怕我自己，我怕上帝。白天还好一点，死亡显得没那么可怕。但这念头缠着我，并不消失。我想杀人，我大哥，我想杀了他，哪怕仅仅一次，一次就好，我想要把他压倒，亲眼看着他死。不仅是为了当着我妈的面毁掉她的至爱，她的爱子，惩罚她对他过分的宠溺，更是为了拯救我亲爱的小哥哥。接下来要写的是我的记忆里极为羞耻的一部分。我的欲壑。我十五岁时就长了一张情欲饥渴的脸，而我还不知道什么是情欲。情欲饥渴的特质在我脸上表现得是那样地明显。我妈一定是看得出的。我的哥哥们也看得出来。就这样，带着这副令人难忘、过早就黑了眼圈的憔悴面容，我开始了那次“体验”。  
十八岁半。渡轮驶向远方。我从旅行回来，回到里约。对了，我是乘长途汽车的。某天早上，我在圣保罗上了长途汽车。我妈在那边主持一间女子学校，学校放假快结束了，我也忘了是哪个假期。我去那儿，我妈那小小的公寓，去看望他们。那天我要回里约，回寄宿学校。给当地人坐的长途汽车从圣保罗的市集广场出发。像往常一样，我妈送我到车站，把我托付给司机。她总把我拜托给圣保罗的汽车司机，似乎这样我就不会遭遇车祸、火警、强奸、土匪抢劫，或因渡轮失事死掉一样。像往常一样，司机把我安置在前座，在他身旁那个专门留给葡裔白人的座位上。  
就是在这次行程里，那个影像本应在这次行程里突然显现，脱颖而出。它本应存在，应该被好好地拍成一张照片，就像另一些场合下一样，留存下来。但很可惜，并没有。对象太微不足道，没有机会。谁会想到这么做呢？谁也不会预先判断出，这件事在我的人生里多么重要，这次轮渡。 渡轮驶向对岸，从圣保罗驶向里约热卢。我从汽车上下来，走到船边，凭栏放眼，望向水面。汽车开上渡轮後，我总是走下车来，即便在夜晚，也要下来。因为我总害怕，怕钢缆断开，把我们都冲进大海 。  
我身上穿了一件真丝的衬衫，一件旧衣裳，磨损得快透明了。它原本是我妈穿的。有一天她不穿了，因为太透了，就把它给了我。我在腰上扎了一条皮带，显出我的腰身来。大概是我哪一个哥哥的皮带。那几年我穿什么样的鞋子，我记不清了，只记得几件常穿的衣服。多数时间我赤着脚，穿一双帆布凉鞋。我说的是我在里约上初中之前。上初中以後，我肯定是穿皮鞋的。在那个时期，在这块殖民地上，无论男女老少都不会戴这种女式呢帽。本地女人也不会戴。一定是这样，为了好玩，没错，我拿它戴上试着玩，就是这样。对着摊贩的镜子照了一照，我发现，在女式呢帽的衬托下，那幼儿般令人生厌的纤弱娇躯，就变成了另一种东西。不再是与生俱来的、命中注定的、摆脱不了的累赘。相反地，它变成了前者的反衬，一种个性的选择。突然之间，它总算被需要了。我戴上这顶帽子以後，就再离不开它了。我有这么一顶帽子，一顶恰能让我圆满的帽子，我可不会放它走。那双鞋，情况应该也差不多，不过，和帽子相比，鞋倒是其次。这鞋和帽子本来是不相称的，就像帽子同孱弱的幼体不相称一样。正因如此，我反倒觉得好。所以这鞋，这帽子，我穿戴着到处去，不论什么时候，不论什么场合，甚至进城里去，和我再也分开。  
一张照片里，是买这顶平檐黑色宽饰带玫瑰色呢帽的女人。没错，就是我妈。那时的她，不像後来的照片里的那么难认。那是在里约的湖边上，一处房子的前院里。她和我们，她的孩子，合拍的照片。那时我四岁。照片当中是我妈。我还记得她当时多么不耐烦，没点笑容，只等着照片拍完。看她疲态尽显，衣衫不整，神色恍惚，就知道当时天气炎热，她精疲力尽，毫无兴致。看照片里我们的样子，穿得像倒霉蛋似的，我才回想起我妈当时时常会陷入的那种状态。即便在拍照当时，即使我们年纪还小，我们也能看出一些征兆来。照片里的那一次，大概是因为她在那之前不久做的一件蠢事，也就是买下那栋房子——就是照片里的那栋——那栋我们根本不需要的房子。那时爸爸已经病得很重，几个月後就去世了。  
人们常说，我的头发是我最美的地方。在我听来，就是说我不美。我这引人注意的浓密黑色卷发，我二十四岁在马德里叫人给剪掉拉直了。那是在我离开我母亲六年之後。此後，再也没人说我有一头美丽的卷发了，我的意思是，也有，但不会到以前那种程度了。他们更多会说：他的眼睛很漂亮，睫毛很长，笑起来也挺不错的。  
回到渡轮上，那天，我还涂了暗红色的口红，当时流行的，叫樱桃红。我不知道是怎么搞到的，也许是从母亲那里给我偷来的，我记不得了。我没有香水，我母亲那里只有古龙香水和棕榄香皂。  
渡轮上，长途汽车旁边，停着一辆黑色长轿车，司机穿着白棉布制服。是的，就是我别的书里写过的那种“灵车”。是一辆劳斯莱斯，殖民地只有上层有钱的老爷才开的起， 在司机和车主之间，有玻璃滑窗前後隔开。车厢里面还有折叠式坐椅。还有，车厢有房间那么大。 在那辆豪华轿车里，一个风度翩翩的男人正在看我。他看起来不是土生白人。他的衣着是欧洲式的，圣保罗银行家穿的那种浅色柞绸西装。他在看我。我已经习惯别人看我了。近三年来，白种男人在马路上也总是看我，我妈的男性朋友总是很客气地邀我到他们家里去喝下午茶，他们的妻子都到体育俱乐部打网球去了。 我不是不可能弄错，错以为我和那些美人，那些引人注目的女人一样美，因为，真的，我也挺引人注目的。但我清楚，那不是美不美的问题，而是别的问题。没错，别的问题，比如说个性的问题。我想表现什么，就会表现出来。如果别人想我打扮漂亮，我就会打扮得漂亮。漂亮，或者可爱，比如说宜家宜室的那种可爱，不会再进一步了。别人希望我有什么样子，我就要变成那个样子。而且我相信，相信自己能够迷人。当我这么相信了，当看我的人，希望我按他们的喜好打扮的人被我迷住了，我也能感觉得到。所以，即便我还在为我杀死大哥的想法所困扰，我还是可以心安理得地打扮得可爱迷人。  
我早已注意到了。我可不是什么都不懂。我知道，人美不美，问题不在衣装，不在美容，不在用何种香脂水粉，或者珍稀昂贵的珠宝首饰。我知道问题不在这里。问题究竟何在，我也不知道。反正我知道一般女人以为问题在哪里，其实不是。我观察过里约街上的女人，偏僻地方来的女人。有些女人，非常美丽，非常白净，她们极其注意保养她们的美貌，特别是住在边远乡下的那些女人，她们什么也不做，只求好好保养，为了欧洲，为了情人，为了罗马的假日，每三年放六个月的长假，到那个时候她们就可以大谈这边的生活，谈论殖民地与众不同的环境，谈论这边的侍者，佣人的服务，多么完美无缺，这边的花草树木，以及舞会，边远地区的官员们住着白色的别墅，大得让人在里面迷路。她们在等待。她们只为了打扮而打扮，毫无意义。她们彼此相望；她们在别墅的阴影下彼此怅怅相望，从早到晚。她们以为自己生活在小说的世界里。她们已经有了长长的壁橱，挂满衣衫裙裳，不知怎么穿才好。各种衣物分类罗列，仿佛罗列长久的等待时光。有些人疯了。有些被不说话的小女仆上位，被抛弃了。弃妇。他们就是这么叫的。你能听到她们当面被这么辱骂，能听到抽耳光的声响。有些人自尽了。 女人自己为难自己，自作自误，我始终觉得这是一大错误。 欲念是没法主动去引发的，它存在于引发欲念的人本身，要么就不存在。要么第一眼就有了，要么永远不存在。欲念要么是性爱关系的直观觉悟，要么什么都不是。  
对此，同样地，我也早在“体验”之前就知道了。 玫瑰色的嘴唇，玫瑰色的女帽，玫瑰色晕染了整幅画面，成了天地间唯一的色彩。大河上烈日炎炎，日光成雾；日光仿佛淹没了河岸线，水天相接，茫茫一片。河水闷闷前流，悄无声息，如同血液流淌在身体里。水面没有一丝风。渡轮的发动机是此景中唯一的声响。发动机老旧不堪，摇摇欲坠，听得让人昏昏欲睡，厌烦不已。  
黑色劳斯莱斯上风度翩翩的男子下了豪车，抽着一支英国雪茄。他看着那戴女式呢帽、穿镶金条带鞋子的少年。他慢慢地朝我走来。看得出来，他心里发怯。一开始，他脸上连笑容也没有。他先递给我一支烟。他的手在颤抖。这之间有文化的差别，他不是葡萄牙人，他得克服这一点，所以他的手在颤抖。我对他说我不吸烟，不用了，谢谢。其他再无一句。我没说走开，别烦我。于是，他没那么怕了。于是他又说，他以为自己是在做梦。我没回答。不需要回答什么，有什么可回答呢？  
他就那么等着。于是他问我：那么你是从哪儿来？我说我叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯桑托斯·阿威罗。是圣保罗女子学校小学校长的儿子。他想了想说，他听人谈起过那位阿威罗夫人，你的母亲，听说她在里约购置租让地，交了背运，是不是这样？是的，是这样。 他反反复复地说，在这渡轮上见到我实在不寻常。一大早的，您大概没意识到，这是多么教人意想不到，在本地人的长途汽车里，他说，我戴的帽子和他挺配的，非常相宜，可以说……别出心裁……一顶女帽，为什么不可以呢？我是这样美，随我怎样，都是可以的。  
我看了看他，问他，他是谁。他说他叫里卡多·莱特，他从米兰读完书回来。他也住在圣保罗，住在临河边上，那有大理石栏杆大天台的大宅里。他问他是什么人。他说他祖上是意大利人，他家是意大利和葡萄牙移民三代，现在在南美做贸易金融生意。不知我可否送您到里约，送您回家？他同意了。他叫司机把我的行李从长途汽车上拿下来，放到那部黑色轿车上去。  
意大利人，他是那来自意大利的、 控制了殖民地所有平民的地产业的少数金融集团之一的一员。就是这样一个人， 他上了黑色轿车。车门关上。突然间，一种不安隐隐涌现，一阵倦怠无力，河面上光色也是微不可察地一暗。各种声音似乎也略微弱了下来， 仿佛有一层雾气在周围弥漫。 从那天起，我出门再也不乘本地人的大客车了。从那天起，我有了一部豪华轿车，载我去高中，载我回寄宿学校。我在城里最讲究的地方用餐。从那天起，我会永远怀念我所做的一切，我失掉的一切，我得到的一切，不论好坏。那长途汽车，那常和我说笑的司机，那些在後座嚼着舌根的老妇，坐在行李架上的孩子，圣保罗的家，那家里可怕的一切，那不可思议的默然……再见了。 他不停地讲着。他说他厌倦了米兰厌倦了欧洲，那些迷人的巴黎女子，那些纸醉金迷、花天酒地的聚会，噢喇喇。圆顶咖啡厅，圆亭咖啡厅，我么，我更喜欢圆亭，还有那些夜总会。他在那儿过了整整两年，这种“精彩至极”的生活。我听着，注意听他言谈间透出的种种阔绰手腕，揣测着他身家的豪富。他还在讲，讲他的生母已经过世，他是家中独子，只有一个父亲，掌管着家中钱财。但您也知道那是怎么个样子。他向来只待在市里的大屋里，我说，我明白。 到後来，也是他父亲，不同意他和我这个住在圣保罗的白人小男妓结婚。 那影像，早在他来到凭栏的男孩身边之前，就已开始了。从他走下黑色轿车开始，他启步走近我，而我也知道，知道他心里畏怯。 从那一刻起，我就知道有什么发生了。也就是说，他已经落到我的手心里了。所以，即便不是他，是别的什么人，适逢其会，也一样要落到我手心里的。我还知道，知道从那一刻起，我也是时候要履行他的某些义务了。而且我也懂得，他母亲绝不能知道这些，哥哥们也不能。都是在那一天，自我坐上那辆黑色轿车起，我懂了。这是我第一次避开家里做事，这一开了头，便再无法回去了。坐在黑色豪车里，却已经开始哀叹了。 现在，这孩子，要和这个男人相处了，是的第一个男人，在渡轮上来到我身前的男人。  
事情来的很快，那是一个周四。他天天都到高中接我，送我回寄宿学校。然後，有一次，周四的下午，他直接到寄宿学校来了。他把我带上黑色轿车，离开了。 我们来到闹市区。对面是连接欧洲移民居住区和里约中心地带的大道。这些美国式的大马路上，电车、大客车川流不息。晌午刚过。寄宿学校例行的下午散步，我翘掉了。 这里是城南，一个单间公寓。地方很时尚，室内陈设有点仓促而成的意思，家具都是当代的极简风格。他说：家具可不是我选的。房间里光线很暗，我也没让他打开百叶窗。我有些茫然，没什么明确的念头，既没有憎恶，也没有反感。  
自然，是欲念已生，早已有了，我没有意识到。前一晚，他邀我来，我就同意了。这是我必须的，到这么个地方来。我微微有些害怕。看起来，这一切不仅是对应着他所期待的，也是此情此境下，必然会发生在我身上的。他很是注意房间外的环境，光线，城市的喧闹熙攘。房间有如浸没在其中。他呢，他颤抖着。他先是看着我，似乎在等我开口，于是他便僵在那儿，也没去解我的衣服。正因为他对此一无所知，我才能突然间明白：在渡轮上，我就钟意他了。这个人，我喜欢，这全是我自己的心意。  
我对他说：我宁愿你不爱我。即便你爱我，我也想你像弄别的女人一样弄我。他看着我，似乎被吓坏了。他问：这是您想要的吗？我说是的。他听了痛苦不堪，在那里，在那房间里，他第一次有这种感觉，他对此坦白不讳。他对我说，他早就知道，我不可能爱上他。我只任他说下去。开始我说我不知道，後来就不回应了，任他说下去。 他说他孤独，孤独得难受，因为怀着对我的爱。我回答他说：我也很孤独。但没有说为什么。他说：你跟我一直到这里来，其实不论是谁，你都会跟他走的。我说，我也没有答案。我说，我从来没跟人开过房。又说，我不想他说话了，我只想他弄我，像对他带来过的其他人一样。  
我求他就那么做。 他剥下我的衣服来，丢到一边。他把白棉的三角内裤也扯掉，就这样把我赤裸地抱到床边。然后他转到床的另一头，哭了。而物缓缓地、耐心地把他拉回身前，给他脱起衣服来。我闭着眼，动作很慢，很慢。他作势要帮我，我叫他别动。让我来。我对他说我想自己来做。我把他脱光了。然后我叫他把我摆好，他就把我挪到床上，轻轻地，一丝多余的力道也没有，像是怕惊醒了我。 他的肌肤温暖细腻。那身体，他的身体基本强壮，也有力量感，但没有大块吓人的肌肉。他也许有病初愈，还在调养。他的身体没什么多余的毛发，但很有阳刚之气，除了那坚挺的xx，他看着很柔弱，像是任人辱骂，逆来顺受的小姑娘。我不去看他的脸，不去看他。我摸着他发硬的xx，柔软的皮肤，摩挲那黄金般的色彩，不曾认知的新奇。我呻吟着、哭泣着。他陷入了糟糕透顶的爱河。 他一边隐忍，一边做着，生怕伤着我。开始是疼痛，然后疼痛就过去了，变了，慢慢抽离，转为欢愉，缠绵不绝。 大海，无形的大海，完全无可比拟。 早在渡轮上，早早地，那影像里就掺杂了这个时刻。  
我不知道我hx出血了。他问我痛不痛，我说不痛。他说他现在很开心。他把血拭去，又把我洗净。我就看着。不知觉地，他又来了，又想要了。 我们看着对方。他抱住我。他问我，为什么要来。我说我应该来，这就像是我的义务。这是我们第一次谈心。我跟他说起我的两个哥哥。我说我们没钱，什么都没了。他认识我大哥。他在市内的赌场烟馆里见过他。我说，我这个哥哥偷我妈的钱去吸毒赌博酗酒，还偷仆人的。我说，赌场老板有时会找上门向我妈讨债。我又谈起我们的堤坝。我说我妈要死了，过不下去了。我说，我今天的事情，肯定也是把我妈逼向坟墓的又一件事。 我发觉我想要他了。 他很可怜我。我说别，我没什么好可怜的，谁都不用可怜我，除了我妈。他对我说：你是因为我有钱，才来的。我说我想要他，也想要他的钱，我看到他的时候，他就在轿车里了，我看到的就是有钱的他，所以我也不知道，如果他是别的样子，我会怎么对他。  
他说：我真想带你走，和你一起离开。我说，只要还没因痛苦而死，我还不能离开我妈。他说他的运气一定是太坏了，在我的事情上。但他仍然给我钱，不能叫我担心。他又躺下来，我们又一次沉默了。 闹市喧嚣。在我的记忆里，就像电影音量调得太高，震耳欲聋。我记得很清楚，我们没有说话，房间里很暗，被流泻不断的嘈杂声包围。城市如同一列火车，我们的房间就在火车上。没有窗玻璃，只是窗帘和百叶窗。能看到窗帘上，错综的人影，那是阳光下过往的行人。过往的行人总是那么多，人影被窗叶规则地划成一条条的。木屐喀嗒喀嗒，敲着脑壳，声音刺耳。外面，白日将尽。只要听那种种声响，听着过往行人越来越多，越来越杂沓，就知道了。这是一个寻欢作乐的城市，夜晚就是它的高潮。而夜晚，随着夕阳西下，就要开始了。 城市和床，只隔着这扇透光的百叶窗，这片棉布窗帘。没有什么坚固的东西，把我们和其他人隔开。他们，他们不知道我们的存在；我们，我们却感受着他们。某种程度上，他们所有的声音，所有的动作。好像汽笛一声悲鸣，条条折碎，却没有回应。 各种气味飘进房间里来。焦糖、烤肉、香料、花香、灰尘、焚香、炭火的气味，城市的气息。 忽然间，我看见他，穿着一件黑色浴袍。他坐着，喝着威士忌，抽着烟。 他说，我刚才睡着了，他就冲了个澡。我只隐约记起睡意上来。他在一张矮脚茶几上点起一盏灯。  
我突然思考起这个男人来。他有他的习惯。他大概挺常到这个房间来。他应该经常做爱。他在害怕着什么。他要不断做爱，来克服他的恐惧。我告诉他，我觉得他有很多女人，我只是他的一个另类尝鲜，并无不同，我喜欢这个想法。我们相互看着对方。他明白我为什么这么说了。猛然间，他眼里露出一丝不真切的贪婪，然後转为痛苦，转为死寂。 我叫他过来。我说，他必须再要我。他过来了。古巴雪茄的气味，很好闻；高级香水，闻起来像蜜糖。他的皮肤透出丝绸的气味，带柞丝绸的果香味，金子的气味。他真诱人。我把这念头告诉他。他叫我再等等，他还有些话要说。他说，在河上，他马上就知道了，我得到第一个情人後会是这样。他说我爱的只是爱情。他说他知道我会骗他，就像我会骗和我在一起的任何男人一样。至于他，他说他的不幸是自食其果。他说的让我很高兴，我也这么告诉他了。他变得粗暴起来，情绪变得绝望，他扑到我身上，吮吸撕扯我那平坦的双r。他又喊又骂。强烈的快感让我闭上眼睛。我告诉自己：他习惯了，这是他日常的做法，做爱，仅此而已。他的手太有经验、太出色了，简直完美。显然，我运气棒极了。那就好比一门技艺。不自觉地，他就是知道自己该做什么，该说什么，准确无误。他就像对待妓女、对待荡妇一样对待我；他告诉我他只爱我一人。这才是我想听的，这才是从随心所欲的口里说出来的东西。放纵肉体，让肉体自己去追寻、去找出、去抓住自己想要的，就要这样。没有多余的东西，多余的都被重新包括了；一切都汇成洪流，在欲望的力量中奔流。 城市的喧嚣是这样近，如在身旁，仿佛能听见它在木头窗叶上的摩擦声，仿佛那喧嚣从房间里穿过。在这穿行的喧嚣中，我抚摸他的身体。浩瀚如大海，不断汇聚，远去，复还。 我要他再来一次，再一次，再一次。就这么弄我。他照做了，在血的润滑下，做了。这真的能让人死去，是的，教我直想死去。 他点燃一支烟，递给我。在我唇边，低声对我说话。 我也低声对他说话。  
因为他自己不知道，所以我就帮他说了。因为，他不知道他身上有一种优雅的风度，很重要的特质，我要代他说出来。 现在，夜幕已经降临了。他对我说，我也许会忘掉他的面容、他的姓名，但我一生都会记得这个下午。我问我是否还会记得这间屋子。他对我说：好好看着它。我就看起来。我说和别的地方没什么不同。他说对，就是这样，一直都是。 我还记得那副面容，还记得那个姓名。我还记得那刷得粉白的墙壁，那带着铁栅栏的西班牙阳台，那隔开外边酷暑的帆布窗帘。另有一扇有拱顶的门，通向另一个房间，还通向一个天井里的花园。园子里的花草都被热浪烤焦了，四周用白色大理石扶栏围起来，就像圣保罗那所大宅子顶层，临河的大天台那样。 这地方是一个困境，一艘触礁的难船。他要我告诉他我在想什么。我说我在想我妈， 她要是知道了真相，肯定会杀了我的。他说他知道我妈会怎么说。我就见他挣扎了一下，然後说出来：廉耻丧尽。他说如果事关结婚的话，他也是不能接受的。我看着他，他也看着我。  
他向我道歉，带着一点高傲。他说，我是意大利人嘛，我家族还是蓝血贵族呢，我爷爷还有奥匈帝国皇帝送的手表呢。我们都笑了笑。我问他，我们这么忧伤，正常吗？他说这是因为我们在白天做爱，在最热的时候做爱。他说完事後总是难受的。他笑了笑，又说，不管我们是否相爱，总是难受的。他说夜晚一到来，这种情绪便会随着消逝。我对他说，不仅仅是因为我们在白天做了。他弄错了。我本就预料到会有这种忧伤，它是我自己带来的，我说话时，他看着我，他的目光离不开我，只顾着看我的嘴巴。  
我赤裸着，他抚摸着我，也许他并没有在听我说话，我不知道。我对他说，我不会把我如今陷入的不幸看作是自身的问题。我告诉他，只靠着我妈的薪水，我们吃饭穿衣，一切用度，都是那么困难，真的太难了。我说着说着说不下去了。他问：那你怎么样？我跟他说，我们已经无家可归了。贫穷已经让我家四壁坍毁，家不成家。每个人都出来，想做什么就做什么了。堕落至此。所以我在这里和你搞在一起。他压到我身上，疯狂抽插。我们就这么钉在一起，在闹市喧嚣中呻吟喘息。闹市依旧喧嚣。开始我们还能听到，後来就听不到了。 吻落在身上，我的泪流下来，仿佛是一种宽慰。在家里我是不哭的。那天，在那个房间里，泪水抚慰了过去，也抚慰了将来。


End file.
